


So You Want to Stop The Apocalypse

by BeautifulChaos56



Category: Good Omens (TV), Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: (snake wizardry), Gen, M/M, Post-Good Omens, books belonging to people they aren't supposed to belong to, snizardry, these two freaking out like usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulChaos56/pseuds/BeautifulChaos56
Summary: After the Almostageddon and successfully fooling Heaven and Hell into leaving them alone, Crowley and Aziriphale believe that they have had more then enough adventuring for at least the next few centuries.  Unfortunately for them, The Powers That Be have other plans...





	So You Want to Stop The Apocalypse

**3 Days After Armagedidn’t – A.Z.Fell & Co. Antiquarian Bookstore:**

There is a new book in the store.

This, in itself, would not be too surprising, as a certain young antichrist took it upon himself to add a few new novels to the shelves that he thought should be in all bookstores, antiquarian or not, and Aziraphale is still taking stock of all these new additions.

But this book is one that he simply _shouldn’t_ _have_.

After all, it’s only supposed to appear for those who can actually _use_ it.

It’s a fairly simple, if nice looking book. It blended almost perfectly with all of his other ancient texts, but anyone who has been around as long as he has would _know_ what this was. Bound in a velvet red cover, the book had no writing on the back, and no specified author. It simply had the text “An Introduction on Practical and Theoretical Thaumaturgical Principles in The Use of The Speech” written in a looping scrawl across the front and spine.

“Oh dear,” Aziraphale muttered, frantically glancing around as if the true owner of the book will appear and take it away with them1, but alas, the shop stayed completely abandoned. “This is not good, no- not good at all.”

(1an understandable reaction, if one takes into consideration that said owners are quite able of such feats.)

Throughout all of history, since the dawn of Time2, there have been Wizards. Wizards, not to be confused with Witches3, are sentient beings gifted with powerful abilities to help prevent the heat death of the universe through an entity known as The Lone Power’s influence. Each being generally receives two physical tools: a manual and a wand.

(2Not before then, however, since Time was invented shortly before Entropy was)

(3Who are mainly spiritually based and often strictly female (with some exceptions))

The manual is the first item received and the deciding factor for most wizards, as it contains The Oath within it’s first pages, and a person can only become a wizard after purposefully taking it. These books are distributed by The Powers That Be4 and are used by whoever They believe can do the most good5 with them. The actual title of the manual varies based on personality, culture, planet, etc., but they all give off a distinct feeling that Aziriphale has been around long enough to be able to sense quite well.

(4So, God basically)

(5Not to be confused with Good, which is something else entirely)

Now, normally one would think that receiving a manual should be considered the highest honor for angels, as they are given out by The Almighty and should be purely beneficial in every way. However, there is a slight issue with this logic: Wizardry requires Free Will, which angels are _obstinately_ Not Supposed To Have. There was actually a case of an angel getting their hands on a manual just a few centuries after The Beginning. Heavens reaction was… Kind, not kind.

So, finding what could essentially be the seed to his own destruction innocently sitting in his bookshop is understandably alarming to someone who only just escaped said destruction by the skin of his teeth just three days ago. Aziraphale ends up standing there for some time just debating what to do with it. Should he ignore it and hope the actual owner comes along to get it (because _it_ _can’t_ _be his_)? Should he drop it off somewhere where more people may claim it? Should he just get rid of it? (a small6 part of him wonders if maybe he could just take a _quick_ glance through (an even smaller part wonders if it might be _his_)?)

(6Large, book-loving)

However, before he can come to an agreement with him self (which would likely have been regretfully, _painfully_ burning it in such a way that heaven would _never_ find the ashes) his door (which was locked) crashes open. In tumbles a half-crazed looking man-shaped being who is normally much more put together then he currently is. His sunglasses are askew, his clothes look hastily thrown on, and in his hands is a _book_, which would have already been out of character even if it didn’t have printed on the front, clear as day, “So you want to be a Snizard (snake wizard)” (and a little snake wearing sunglasses and a wizard’s hat, with it’s tail wrapped around a wand).

“Angel,” Pants the poor demon, who clearly raced here straight from his flat “We’ve got a problem-” and freezes when he sees the book that is somehow both identical and utterly different in every way from his own sitting on the shelf in front of them.

“Yes, my dear boy,” Aziraphale mutters, shocked “it certainly seems so. Let’s try to sort this out over a nice cup of tea, hmm? And maybe a good glass of wine or two, I feel we may need it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea that popped into my head a while back and has been bugging me since. I'm not really sure where I'm going with it, but I'll try to update when I figure it out.


End file.
